


Thank God That You Found Me

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Career Ending Injuries, Caretaking, Disabled Character, Falling In Love, Healing, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury Recovery, Introspection, Major Character Injury, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Soldiers, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: Jango Fett had been a career solider and had single handedly raised his brood of sons after his wife had left and he had intended to retire intact.A roadside bomb put a stop to that, taking his plans and his legs with it. After an injury sets back his progress, his sons decide to hire Bodhi Rook as his caretaker.Bodhi Rook, who has his own wounds to deal with and a hidden admiration for the very ex-army man he's working with.Neither of them expects much from the other, yet when they end up getting closer, both start to think there could be something to work for in the future.





	Thank God That You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Bodhi Rook and Jango Fett and they felt like the two people that made sense in this scenario. Inspiration came from a lot of chats with Captain_Kiri_Storm and also due to reading about Willie Apiata and his achievements, as well as the horrific "A Little Life" which made me desperately need some hurt/comfort.  
> Proofed, but if mistakes appear, they will be edited. Title is from Mika's "Origin of Love."

_One_

“Apa! Apa! You up yet?”

Jango started awake at his second oldest son’s voice and groaned as he took a look at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

It was far too late for him to have been sleeping. He had been in the MSAS since he was seventeen and had become so used to being up at dawn that waking up at eight in the morning was still shameful.

Even if he was out of the MSAS, there wasn’t excuse to slack in his book.

He shifted in bed and bit back a groan of pain as his broken collarbone made itself known, alongside the low level throb of the breaks in his right arm.

He closed his eyes and forced himself to inhale and then exhale to be able to think about something else other than his newest physical discomfort. Not to mention the cause of this new set of injuries.

He was still embarrassed as to how he had ended up with a broken collarbone and arm and that embarrassment had made him even pricklier than before.

If he still had his legs, he wouldn’t have needed the plastic shower chair that Boba and Cody had thoughtfully provided for him. If he had his legs, he wouldn’t have worried about the chair not being positioned properly. And if he had his legs, he wouldn’t have miscalculated the distance between himself and the shampoo that they all assumed he would reach, leading to him falling and bellowing like a rancor when he felt his arm and collar bone snap.

He bit his lip and tried to push away the humiliation that the memory still brought up in him.

Particularly the part where Cody and Rex had to rush into the bathroom and haul him out to the Medical center to get treated and to make sure that he hadn’t aggravated the still healing skin of his amputated legs.

He had kept his eyes shut until he had been lying in the medical bed, covered up and waiting for the medics to show up and fix him up. He didn’t want to see if they pitied him. He didn’t think he’d be able to take it if he did see it in their eyes, eerily similar to his.

He could like without that knowledge. It made things easier to take. Just like it had been when he had first been injured.

He didn't recall much of those first days. Not how he felt or how everyone looked at him. 

He was sure that the drugs had taken care of anything he might have seen reflected in his son’s and remaining squadron’s eyes when they visited him in those first few days after the explosion in Jedha. The haze of good painkillers and being unconscious had blurred most of his memories of that time and he was glad of it. Especially after he had woken up to his legs being gone at mid thigh and having being pensioned out of the army with a ton of distinctions and decorations.

The shock and drugs had put him in a number daze. A daze that made it so he wouldn't have time to think about how this would impact their lives.

Jango had assumed that he’d have his place modified and get new legs and work in some branch in the MSAS. He had been planning a future away from the action, contrary to popular belief that he’d continue in the field with Boba, who was rapidly rising through the ranks and following in his footsteps.

In fact, he had filed the paperwork and then the last tour happened, leaving him and everyone around him in a holding pattern. Until his legs healed enough and he was more or less adjusted ( _reconciled)_ to his life as it was now.

Jango had always been pragmatic enough to realise it was a third option when he joined the MSAS. He hadn’t deluded himself into thinking he was exempt from that fate. He just had sort of underestimated how many detours he’d have to go down in order to put his life back together again.

He thought he had been doing well. Until the bathroom incident.

He was back to square one and feeling as if his sons and himself had switched roles.

Especially now with this morning routine that came before they really got their day started.

“Yes! I’m up!”

He shouted, shifting a bit to ease the stickiness of his sleep shirt. It had been a warm night and Jango had to wonder if he should ask for the thermal controls to be a bit lower. He couldn’t do it himself since they were too high up and he still was too proud to admit that he needed a pick stick. He knew he would once his sons moved on, but for now…

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his free hand. He’d deal with it when the time came.

He stopped rubbing his face when Cody came in and he had to admit that he was relieved that was the case.

He loved all of his sons dearly, but he wasn’t blind to their personalities. Boba was far too much like him. Probably out of all of them and that wasn’t what he needed at this moment. Cody was much more sympathetic, having had to take the responsibilities of raising Rex, Crys, and Pulsar, the baby, when he was away on tours and Boba already at the academy.

As much as he hated to admit it, he needed the empathy. Especially for the task ahead.

Cody came in and sat down on the edge of the bed,reaching out to take his father’s good hand and squeezing it lightly.

“How you feeling this morning?”

Jango debated the question. It wasn’t something that Cody asked lightly, so he decided to answer it honestly.

“Embarrassed over how this happened, since it delays me getting back on my feet. I dislike being reliant on all of you. I know you all have lives. Especially you and Rex and Boba no doubt has a tour coming up he’s pushed back to play nursemaid to me.”

Cody looked pained, but didn’t interrupt or disagree, since it was true.

Obi Wan understood and had more or less pushed him out the door with the promise to call him if the babies came early. Cody was all too aware that Qui Gon would take care of him as an expectant grandfather would. Kes would make sure that Obi Wan wasn’t smothered and things would be fine.

Boba _had_ pushed his next tour back, but Cody knew that the reprieve would be ending soon. He could tell by the way that Boba’s mouth thinned whenever he looked at the messages in his comm. Rex and Ahsoka had an understanding, but his battalion would no doubt be asking for him soon.

Yet none of them really begrudged having to drop everything and come to their father’s aid.

He had raised them and Cody loved him fiercely for it, like he knew his brothers did also.

“It could have happened to anyone, Apa. It was an accident. Remember how Pulsar was when he fell out of the obstacle course he had done a hundred times and broke his leg and he said the same thing? Remember what you said to him?”

Jango smiled half-heartedly at his son as he recalled the memory in question.

Pulsar had tried to downplay the injury and had even attempted to get off the ground when Cody and Jango came running, but gave it up when he could only raise himself a bit before the pain made him howl. He knew he was in trouble since he had been told to not do that particular obstacle course; but Jango had let it slide due to the injury. Which turned out to be a severe break. Severe enough for him to need help in the bathroom and to get dressed, encumbered as he was with the hip to toe plastisteel cast his leg had been placed in.

Despite Pulsar being embarrassed at having his Apa still helping him, Jango had made it clear that there was nothing wrong with accepting help when it was needed. Something that Pulsar got after nearly injuring himself again. He had stopped being stubborn then, something Cody and Jango had been quite relieved about.

He opened his mouth to argue that it wasn’t the same situation at all, but snapped his jaw shut when he saw Cody was not going to buy it. He wouldn’t have either.

So why was it so hard to accept that it was an accident and he simply needed help to get by?

He knew the answer, but he didn’t want to delve into it. Not now, when he needed to get checked out and do some physio.

“You got me there, Cody.”

Jango admitted, turning the grip so that he could squeeze Cody’s hand himself.

Cody grinned at that, the lines of worry falling away from his face and making Jango glad he had swallowed his pride and stopped being stubborn.

“I know it’s a bit pointless, but could you help me in the bath? It’s been a bit warm lately and I feel sticky.”

“Do you want the climate controls adjusted after?”

Cody asked, making Jango glad that Cody had read between the lines.

“Please.”

Cody nodded and Jango released his hand to push the covers down.

He could help there, at least.

~*~*~*~*~

“So you’re hiring a baby-sitter for me, is that what you’re telling me?”

Jango finally got out flatly as he and his sons sat in the cafe near the hospital. Jango hadn’t particularly wanted to be there, since he was tired, sore, and in a mood after his appointments.

All he wanted to do was to get home and watch some mindless holomovies before falling asleep and shoving down his bitter disappointment at things not having gone to expectations again. Funny how he was used to things going pear shaped in the service, yet when it came to civilian life, he had a hard time stomaching them and adapting to them. He would have to work on that, just like the counsellor had said to him at his last appointment.

He again shoved that far down to examine later when the phantom pains got worse and didn’t let him sleep as deeply as he wanted. Later. He swore he would deal with it later.

He had to, lest he became a mess like other vets invalided out of the service.

“No, Apa. He’s not babysitter. He’s a caretaker. Name’s Bodhi Rook and he was recommended by Cassian Andor.”

Boba explained as he poked a straw through the lid of the black tea and milk that he knew his father favoured and handed it to him.

Jango picked up the tea and winced. Too hot still. He put it down and nodded thoughtfully.

Cassian Andor was a massive hardass, but a good man. He had worked detail with the Fest Spec Ops a couple of times and had grown to respect and like the other man. Long conference room meetings and stake outs tended to make bonds not usually forged in peacetime and sporadic communication, it was still there.

Andor, Jango noticed, had good instincts. He had always known where and when to take the best shot and when to command the rest of the unit forth. The addendum of Andor’s endorsement fo this Rook character went a long way to mollify Jango.

“Andor’s a good man. If he thinks this Rook is good, then I might consider letting him babysit me.”

Jango added as he tested the temperature of his cup again. Still too hot, so he let it be. He wasn’t going to risk scalds on top of the breaks and slow healing limbs.

Boba and Cody exchanged a look. It wasn’t quite the resounding endorsement that they were looking for, but it was better than outright mulish stubbornness. They would take that, but they were both all to aware that victory wasn’t quite in their grasp just yet.

So they waited.

Jango raised an eyebrow at his sons as they watched him intently.

“I know you both have lives to go back to, I’m not blind to the signs. If Andor vouches for him, I might as well give him a chance.”

Cody bit the inside of his cheek to not smile at his Apa’s deadpan statement.

“So when will he start?”

~*~*~*~*~*

Bodhi smoothed down the dark blue scrub shirt of his uniform again as he stood in front of the Fett residence as he waited for the door to open so he could start his new assignment.

He shifted from foot to foot, hoping that he wouldn’t make a fool out of himself in this new assignment since his last one six months ago when he had asked for a leave to deal with his life imploding.

It had been a good thing that Cassian had just come back from his last posting and had put everything on hold to help him gather his stuff from the apartment that he had shared with Jyn and break the lease. To grab all of his credits and get himself another account and to ask for a leave and get him to the medical center to get him patched up.

Bodhi was grateful Cassian hadn’t pried for answers. He had only stayed with him and let him lean on him until Bodhi was strong enough to take care of himself again.

So when the assignment came up, he knew that Cassian had a hand in it. He hadn’t thanked him verbally. Cassian was weird about things like that, so he had only deep cleaned the apartment and made him the Jedha stew that Cassian had somehow developed a fondness for during his stints in trying to resolve the Jedha situation.

Cassian had done him a huge favour after the whole Jyn situation, which he honestly thought that he’d never ever find his way out of. Jyn had done her best to destroy him and everything that they had had together. Something that no matter how much he had hashed and rehashed with friends and his therapist, he never could understand.

He had started to doubt that he ever would. She had hurt him and Bodhi had long ago stopped wondering if he’d ever fully heal from that particular damage. He really didn’t want to open up that can of worms. Especially not on the eve of his new job.

Bodhi closed his eyes and focused on nothing. He couldn’t afford to bring his baggage here.

It was the first rule of the job to leave everything personal out the front door. He could deal with his own baggage once his shift was over on his own time. He had to be on his toes and focus on the patient’s needs.

And from the brief he had gotten, as well as Cassian’s own helpful insights, he knew he couldn’t afford to be anything _but_ on.

Especially not when dealing with the Ex-Commander of the A Squadron in the MSAS, the near legendary Jango Fett.

“Aww! You don’t look _me_ up? That’s gotta mess with a guy’s ego.”

Cassian had teased him when he had been researching a paper on Republic peacekeeping and had come across an article on the Commander.

He had shut his laptop faster than he ever had when his mother had walked into his room when he had been a teenager and had blushed deep red as he looked anywhere but at Cassian.

“It’s not like that! Paper! I’m doing a paper!!”

Bodhi had sputtered, making Cassian laugh and toss the beret of the Fest Special Forces battalion he was in charge of on the desk before flopping onto Bodhi’s bed.

“I know. I know. I’m bugging you. He _is_ something though. Got the Mandal’or Order of Valour for his work during the Uprisings. Met him once, actually.”

Bodhi’s eyes had widened at that. “Really? You _met_ him? What was he like?”

Cassian looked over at his friend and roommate in amusement.

“Like a soldier. He didn’t really like those kinds of things. Felt embarrassed that he was getting a medal for doing his job, is the way that he put it. He did have a wicked sense of humour though. Had me nearly losing it when he kept up the running commentary there.”

Cassian smiled at the memory and Bodhi itched to know more, but Cassian waved him off.

“It’s in the past. Anyways, I came in here to tell you that Jyn and a few others from the squadron want to get supper. You in, or is your paper too engrossing?”

Cassian teased him, knowing full well that Bodhi wouldn’t give up the opportunity to meet with Jyn Erso, who he had an impossible crush on.

Bodhi shook his head and dispelled the memories that followed. There was no point in dwelling on the past and the last thing that he needed to present was the image of a sad, moping, sod.

Especially if his charge was having a difficult time adjusting now that his recovery had fallen off the rails with his recent setback.

He opened his eyes and stepped back when he heard the door open to reveal yet another almost clone of Commander Fett.

There were differences, though, since this one had a face that was more accustomed to smiling and his eyes were a lighter hazel, almost green when the light hit them right. The other distinction was the scar on the side of his face and Bodhi had to wonder if he too, had followed in his father’s footsteps.

“Mr. Rook?”

Bodhi swallowed nervously. Was he that old to be a mister Rook?

“Just Bodhi.”

Cody smiled widely and for a moment, Bodhi’s breath caught in his throat at the warmth of it.

It surprised him, how much it affected him. He hadn’t really felt that way about anyone, ambivalently moving through life after…After Jyn. It had been long enough and he wasn’t going to hide behind euphemisms and unspoken ghosts.

After Jyn, he had accepted that nothing would happen again. No matter how much he yearned for it. It hurt, but he figured that after everything was said and done, his quiet life of friends, hobbies, and work was enough. As much as he missed being with someone, he didn’t miss the utter collapse and misery that it had brought him.

Despite his steadfastness, he found himself looking at his right index finger and cursed inwardly when he saw an elaborate C and F intertwined with an O and K.

Just his luck. The one guy that actually made him sit up and pay attention was taken. Figures.

“Awesome, Bodhi. I’m Cody Fett. Come in then. My father is eager to meet you.”

In another person, it would have sounded fake, but coming from Cody, Bodhi didn’t get that impression. Rather, Bodhi felt that Cody really believed and meant it. The warmth of his personality made him move from wariness to cautious optimism.

Maybe this was the fresh start he needed in his life after all.

He hitched up his bag and went inside, looking around the spartan, but clean and light space. It was a home, in that it was welcoming and clean and lived in. Unlike other homes and flats he had worked at where the sheer air of hopelessness and waiting death permeated the entire area.

It wasn’t like that here. It was cheery and smelled clean. Like lavender and laundry soap. Unlike other temporary places that smelled like mold and musty clothing. The stench being so bad that Bodhi had to compulsively wash himself and his work clothes after every rotation. It was almost as if their hopelessness and despair had sunk into their living quarters and would never be dissipated.

He took this as a sign as he waited for Cody to take the lead. They went to a common area that had comfortable furniture and was decorated in light blues and light lavender shades with tints of pale grey. It was again, homey and welcoming.

Even with the Commander sitting in his wheelchair, with his missing limbs covered by a light blanket.

Bodhi drew in a sharp breath as he again was struck by the sheer _presence_ of the man.

Even older, with the clear marks of war and injured with his right arm strapped to his chest to let the collarbone heal, he was imposing.

The hazel eyes, which were now a clear whiskey brown as they studied him, made Bodhi feel as if he was in the presence of some elemental being. He swallowed as he shakily sat down on the seat Cody directed him to. He didn’t think his legs would hold him under that carefully assessing gaze.

As this was happening, Bodhi felt a pang of doubt. Was he good enough to actually work with someone like the Commander? He was used to working with the fatalistic cases. The ones that had sunk into apathetic acceptance and were going through the motions of living. Or the ones that had simply given up and were waiting to die after a long and fruitless battle with ill health.

That he had experience in. He didn’t have experience in dealing with strong men with such a burning vitality in them still.

He guessed, as he sat as primly as if he was being presented to the Mandalore himself, that Jango wouldn’t take this setback to heart. He would fight to reach his goal and Bodhi had to admit that was the reason why he had read the articles about his tours. He admired that sheer bloody mindedness that had gotten him the Mandal’or Order of Valour.

The bravery that had made him run under fire to save his men, all of it he could see in those dark whiskey eyes that were coolly appraising him. Under their level gaze, Bodhi had to wonder if he passed muster. Neither the Commander nor his son gave any hint as to what they were thinking and the moments stretched out far longer than Bodhi would have liked.

He didn’t fidget despite desperately wanting to. If he was going to get fired, he would much rather be told than waste his day.  The time stretched out and he had just marshalled enough courage to ask whether he was going to stay or go when Jango held out his hand.

The decision had been made. He was going to work with Jango Fett and he fervently hoped he wasn’t going to kriff it all up.

“I look forward to working with you, Mr. Rook.”

Bodhi sat up and moved to shake Jango Fett’s hand, his grip strong and firm and filling Bodhi with confidence that he hadn’t had before.

“Likewise, Commander.”

Jango’s eyes flashed from the whiskey shade to a light yellow green that made his entire face light up and make Bodhi’s breath catch in his throat again.

“It’s just Jango, Bodhi. May I call you that?”

Bodhi nodded, his tongue too clumsy to give an answer at that moment.

He was _so_ screwed.

_Two_

“Credit for your thoughts, Jango?”

Jango looked up from the datapad he had been mindlessly scrolling through as he waited for his son’s mate to make the tea that they both liked to drink in the afternoon whenever Obi Wan stopped by the house.

“Hmm? No. Nothing in particular.”

Jango replied neutrally, despite his eyes going towards Bodhi as he packed up his bag to go home at the end of his shift. He tried to not be too obvious as he watched the slow, methodical way that he packed his empty drink and food containers and his folded up scrub shirt.

When Bodhi looked up, Jango swiftly moved his gaze towards Obi Wan who was setting the mugs of tea down on the coffee table and sat down across from Jango. He noticed the way that Jango’s eyes flickered in Bodhi’s direction, but said nothing, just in case he was mistaken. Or if Jango’s attention was wasted.

But once he saw Bodhi look at Jango with an expression that Obi Wan recognised as shy interest that was quickly shuttered once Bodhi noticed Obi Wan’s eyes on him.

“I’m off now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jango, Obi Wan.”

Jango cleared his throat and Obi Wan smiled at Bodhi.

“Thank you, Bodhi. See you tomorrow.”

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at the weight that Jango put on the simple goodbye and wondered if Bodhi had caught it.

By the light flush high on his cheekbones, Obi Wan couldn’t help but to inwardly go “Aha!” at seeing this.

Cody hadn’t been off about the chemistry between the caretaker and his father that first time and Obi Wan hadn’t believed him until now. He had seen that Jango had taken to Bodhi when he usually took ages to warm up to anyone under normal circumstances. It was even worse now after the Jedha tour.

But here was Bodhi, in his quiet unassuming and somewhat skittish way, going straight past Jango’s defences to become more than just a caretaker. But what had he become was a mystery, since there were undefined lines that couldn’t be crossed for either of them.

“Good evening then.”

Bodhi stammered and let himself out of the house, ducking his head and glancing one last time at Jango before he left.

Once the door was shut behind Bodhi, Obi Wan turned to Jango, who looked back at him innocently.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Jango only raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his collarbone. It had a few more weeks to go until it was fully healed and Jango had developed a tic of rubbing the healed bone. His arm was well on its way to healing fully and Obi Wan was impressed, since he had only heard of Jango’s healing abilities before this.

“He’s easy on the eyes and very kind.”

Obi Wan ventured, making Jango sigh heavily and scrub his face tiredly with his left hand.

“He’s also ten years younger than me and hired to help me.”

Jango shot back.

Obi Wan shrugged. “Your son is younger than me by five years, if you have forgotten and he’s not going to be your caretaker for ever.”

Jango sighed heavily and reached for his mug  of tea instead.

“I haven’t forgotten. Nor have I forgotten that you and Cody have made me grandfather already. No. The question now is whether Bodhi is interested. Especially in a man missing his legs.”

Obi Wan frowned and impulsively reached out to pat Jango’s forearm.

“You will get back on your feet. This is only temporary. You’re Jango Fett. If anyone can get back on their feet, that would be you. I’ve never met such a stubborn and such a determined man in my life. Your sons are just like you in that way.”

Obi Wan replied, his voice calm and sure as he spoke. He paused to take a sip of his tea and looked at Jango again.

“As for the other question: Yeah. He’s interested. But he won’t make a move just yet.”

Obi Wan took another sip.

“Which shows that he’s got a moral compass. He won’t cross a professional line no matter what his feelings. He’s a good man and he’d be lucky to have you. Just like you’d be lucky to have him.”

Jango took a long sip of his tea and shrugged.

He did think that he’d like to be with someone. But ever since Sintas had left, he had steered clear from entanglements. Partly because he was hurt at the betrayal of his former wife, and partly because he was too busy with the army and raising his children. He had had his share of one night stands and brief relationships, but after Jedha, things had changed.

He had resigned himself to the company of his right hand for the rest of his life once the horror of being injured had worn off and rehabilitation had been his key priority.

But now that Bodhi had come into his life, he had started to think that maybe, just maybe, things could be different.

Like he hoped it would be different with Bodhi, who showed the clear signs of having been wounded deeply at some points. He wasn’t blind, he knew why Bodhi was always wearing long sleeves and what the slight bump on his left shoulder meant.

So he carefully ignored these signs and quietly wondered how long in the past it had been and whether enough scar tissue had developed over the injury Bodhi had been dealt.

But there were obstacles to overcome and he wasn’t sure if he had the stamina to do so.

One of them being the possibility of Bodhi not feeling the same way. Or whether both of them had healed enough to move forward.He had suspected that there was some interest there. But he couldn’t really tell if it was simply professional interest or if there was something else other than clinical interest.

But now that Obi Wan and Cody had both pointed it out, he could let himself have a bit of hope.

Now, he just had to wait.

He himself knew that there some lines that couldn’t be crossed.

Plus, it would give him time to argue with himself in regards to the ten year difference between them.

He cradled his mug against his casted arm and looked straight at Obi Wan.

“I’ll think about it. That’s all I can promise at the moment.”

Obi Wan shrugged.

“That’s all I ask.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Bodhi, could I talk to you before you go today?”

Jango asked, cringing inwardly at the way that Bodhi’s expression went from cheery to apprehensive in what felt like a split second.

He had just hung up Jango’s coat and was going to the kitchen to make the strong tea that Jango liked in the afternoon before he was off the clock. But at the request, he paused and waited for Jango to elaborate, his hands going into his pockets in an effort to not betray any sign of nervousness around Jango.

Seeing this, Jango cursed himself softly and in Mando’a.

He thought that he had gained enough of Bodhi’s trust to not have him be so skittish when they weren’t engaged in a strictly clinical task.

Work related situations had Bodhi being secure and confident. He was attentive and had a great bedside manner that Jango wouldn’t admit had won him over within a matter of weeks after being under his care. He had been what Jango had needed and still needed.

He didn’t look at him with pity. Nor did he get cowed easily or hero worship him. Bodhi had been one of the few that had never pressured him to talk about his service. He had listened if Jango had let slip some tidbit about Jedha. Or Yavin IV. Dantooine.

Bodhi wouldn’t comment much on it, but he’d listen attentively, even if he was engrossed in a task. He was curious, but never presumed to ask extremely invasive questions.

He always waited for Jango to start the conversation, but didn’t push if it wasn’t a good day.

Jango had been surprised to see that ever since Bodhi had come, that wasn’t the case.

Going by the calendar that he kept in his bedside drawer and marked in a code that only he knew, the dark and hopeless days were far and few in between the bright and good ones. The more evidence kept piling up, the more he realised that Obi Wan and Cody had called it: He needed Bodhi to stay.

And the more he watched Bodhi, the more he was seeing that Bodhi wasn’t keen on having his assignment end.

This was the last week that Bodhi would be his caretaker and Jango was wracking his brain as to _how_ to broach the subject with Bodhi. He knew that it was inappropriate to approach the topic.

He was sure that nursing carried different sets of regulations, but he was fairly certain that it was similar to the ones in the army. His research had told him as much and that had been when he had started making his preparations.

Jango had seen the sadness creep into Bodhi’s eyes as their time together grew less and he wanted to banish it. To tell him that they can have something after this.

But he hasn’t found the right time to broach the subject.

Until the invitation had arrived the first day of the week.

But he certainly needed to have a better opening gambit than make his object of attention nervous and skittish.

“It’s nothing bad. I promise.”

Jango assured him as he wheeled himself over to the now lowered counter to fetch the envelope that had arrived earlier that week after Bodhi had gone home.

Normally he would have just tossed it away and ignored the contents. He wasn’t keep on going to galas, but after Cody and Obi Wan had been after him to get out more and even press ganged Bodhi into coaxing him out to the park, he knew that he had to take the opportunity that it presented.

Bodhi nodded and kept on boiling the kettle and getting out the dark tea and mugs in preparation for the water to be ready.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?”

Bodhi asked, his voice only wavering slightly.

Jango held up the envelope to show the clear insignia of the MSAS on the corner and his name in fancy script across the front.

He opened the envelope with steady hands, belying the fact that he was far from as collected as he appeared to be at that moment.

“It’s an invitation for a military gala to commemorate the ending of the Uprisings.”

Bodhi nodded as he watched Jango pull out a thick flimsi invitation and show him the delicate calligraphy before extending it to him.

Bodhi took it and skimmed it quickly, his eyes scanning the invitation fast. He looked up at Jango, his expression confused as he waited for Jango to explain.

“I usually don’t go to these things, but I was wondering...Would you like to come with me to this one?”

Bodhi blinked a few times, his face settling into a look of frozen shock, his mouth open as he processed what Jango was telling him.

He took a few moments to bring himself back to the present, his mouth snapping shut as he took a couple of breaths to compose himself, Once he had done that, he folded the invitation up and reluctantly handed it back to Jango.

“Jango...I’d...I’d love to, but I’m your caretaker.”

Bodhi explained gently, sitting down so that he’d be able to look into Jango’s eyes.

“I can’t cross that line. It would be unprofessional and unethical if I were to show up with you as your date, rather than as your caretaker or companion. Especially if I was still under contract.”

It was Jango’s turn to look puzzled.

“Bodhi...When do you think the Gala will happen?”

He asked as he looked down at the invitation and noted the date, which hadn’t changed since the last time he had read it.

Bodhi looked at him oddly, as if he wasn’t sure if Jango was messing with him or not. Despite ample evidence, Bodhi’s first instinct was to second guess everyone’s intentions towards him.

After all, Jyn _had_ seemed nice.

Up until the point where she had started to scream at him and had hit him for the first time.

And that had then turned into a fucking nightmare he wasn’t sure that he’d ever truly scrub from himself and his past.

And yet…

Jango hadn’t been anything like Jyn.

Sure, he had that closed off quality, but it wasn’t glacial. If Jyn had been brutal and implacable as ice, then Jango was passion, acceptance and fire. Just like he had sensed in the past, Jango was heat and passion and vitality.

Even when he was battling his own demons and fighting to get back to his usual routine, to work out so that the muscle didn’t waste away in his retirement he was never icy or cold. Or when he was doing his physio and learning from Bodhi himself how to cope with his limitations, he wasn’t snappish and ill tempered. Rather, he didn’t aim it at Bodhi. He worked through it and then addressed Bodhi.

Jango had seen the scars, both physical and emotional, and had said nothing. He hadn’t asked about the long sleeves. And he had learned to make enough noise so Bodhi wouldn’t scald himself while making tea.

He had shared more of his life with Bodhi, had talked at length about his children and grandchildren and hadn’t pried when Bodhi only had Cassian and the Malbuses in return. He had asked about his hobbies and had been interested in Bodhi’s art. He had even asked if Bodhi would paint a watercolour for him at some point.

Bodhi had. It was wrapped and waiting to be delivered to its new owner.

It was painted as a small token that Bodhi hoped would be enough for Jango to remember him by.

And now that Jango was showing interest, he couldn’t reciprocate lest he wanted to risk his job and professional standing.

He really did hate being Bodhi Rook sometimes.

And now he was faced with answering Jango’s question and feeling like the Galaxy was keen on making him even more miserable than he usually was.

“Two days before the weekend?”

Bodhi replied cautiously, making Jango shake his head and return the flimsi to Bodhi.

“Read it again.”

Jango patiently instructed him.

Bodhi read the invitation again and let out a small noise of disbelief.

“It’s in two weeks from now.”

Jango nodded.

Bodhi swallowed hard, folding the flimsi up and handing it back to Jango. Their fingers touched, but Bodhi wasn’t _quite_ sure whether it was by accident or design.

All he knew was that Jango’s eyes got lighter at that touch.

“So what do you say?”

Bodhi licked his lips nervously, his gaze dropping to his lap as he contemplated his answer. He stared at the dark fabric of his trousers for several heartbeats then looked up at Jango.

His eyes were bright and clear as he smiled brightly and nodded his head in agreement.

“I can’t kiss you now. I promise I will in two week’s time.”

Jango stated in a low voice, making Bodhi’s smile get even brighter and make Jango feel as if he was staring directly into Tatooine’s twin suns.

“I’ll hold you to it.”

~*~*~*~*~*

Jango looked at the Coruscant Order of Valour that had been pinned to the left side of his slate grey uniform pocket and tried to not roll his eyes at it. He was sure that they hadn’t mentioned this honour being conferred to him in the invitation because the Mandal’or knew him far too well and knew all too well that he wouldn’t come. He had to admit it was something that he himself would have done.

He knew that the Order and the stipend were tokens of appreciation, but he couldn’t bring himself to get excited about them. It was just another medal and another reminder of what he had lost.

Bodhi’s lips on his cheekbone derailed those thoughts and instead pulled him to the present and reminded him of what he had gained instead.

“Here’s your whiskey.”

Bodhi murmured, placing the glass in his hand and sitting down next to him in the mostly secluded corner, where they had watched most of the proceedings of the evening.

“Thank you. You can believe how much I’ve been wanting and needing this.”

Bodhi only raised an eyebrow as he raised his own glass and downed it one go, making him gasp and wheeze as he wiped his eyes from the tears the strong alcohol brought forth.

Jango watched with vague amusement at Bodhi’s actions. He hadn’t taken Bodhi for a drinker and seeing that was like a revelation to him. It was another facet of the man he cared about and wanted so desperately to kiss ever since that conversation in his kitchen.

He took a sip of his own glass for what he realised was courage and placed it on the table once he was done. He leaned forward as he decided that this was going to be the moment when Bodhi leaned forward, grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

It tasted of smoke and whiskey and a trace of minty sweetness underneath. There was maybe too much teeth and a bit wet, but it was all he had been hoping for. He didn’t care about technique. Not when he could feel that Bodhi had poured all of his sentiments in it.

It was sloppy, and unhurried once Jango snaked his arms around Bodhi’s neck, lasting until Bodhi pulled away to smile crookedly at Jango.

“Couldn’t be sure you remembered your promise and I got tired of waiting.”

Jango laughed quietly, kissing Bodhi lightly on the corner of his mouth.

“It’s perfect. Just like you, Bodhi Rook.”

Bodhi coloured, kissed him again, then pressed their foreheads together.

“As are you, Jango Fett. As are you.”

He doubted that, but he had to admit that at times like this, he let himself believe it.

And from the answering look in Bodhi’s eyes, he guessed the same of Bodhi.

It was perfect. Like they were.

Even if it was just an evening. Things were perfect.

END

**Author's Note:**

> MSAS-Based on the NZSAS, which Willie Apiata was part of during the time he was serving and ended up being awarded the Victoria Cross for his bravery. Honestly, look him up. He's amazing. Temuera Morrison is Maori, Willie Apiata is Half Maori and Half Paheka, so this is where the connection comes from.  
> Fest Special Forces (FSF)-Based on the Mexican SF Corps and since Diego Luna is Mexican, I went for it.  
> Kes and Qui Gon-Blink and you miss it cameo. Kes looks like Pedro Pascal and they are Obi Wan's parents. Roll with it.  
> The Clones-Rex and Ahsoka are together. Cody and Obi Wan are also. Boba is doing his own thing, Sintas being his mum rather than wife here. Crys and Pulsar are in school.  
> Disabilities/Abuse-I have tried to not be prurient or disrespectful in this. Just trying to portray someone going through this and how they would deal with it.


End file.
